1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to cleaning equipment and, more specifically without limitation, to cleaning and decontaminating equipment for heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
More and more people are becoming aware that allergies and various respiratory ailments are exacerbated by various air-entrained particulate substances. It is being increasingly recognized that a common source for such particulate substances is settlement, decaying insects, mold, and other debris and pollutants that accumulate over time in air distribution systems, such as ductwork and the like. Various equipment, somewhat like air vacuuming cleaners, have been developed with long flexible hoses that can be extended into ductwork in an attempt to suction such debris from ductwork.
Thorough cleaning and sanitization of an air distribution system on a timely basis would help to prevent and largely eliminate air borne mold and other particulate matter from being recirculated in a building interior from the air distribution system. Loose debris that is spaced in relatively close proximity to the suctioning end of such air vacuuming cleaners may be effectively removed as the hose is extended along the ductwork. However, loose debris that is not spaced in relatively close proximity to the suctioning end of such air vacuuming cleaners may remain in the ductwork to continue contaminating air that flows through the ductwork.
More specifically, although air vacuuming cleaners used for air distribution systems may reach much of the area within the ducts of an air distribution system, the effectiveness thereof is limited by the common existence of abrupt turns in the ducts, changes in duct size to accommodate balanced air flow requirements, changes in duct profile such as from a rectangularly shaped configuration to a cylindrically shaped configuration, and changes from a rigid duct to a flexible duct, etc. Because of such obstructions and variations, dust and mold particles accumulate and remain within the duct system ready to be continually entrained and dispersed by the air flowing through the air distribution system when heating or air-conditioning units utilizing the air distribution system are operating.
In addition, such air vacuuming cleaners may be largely ineffective for removing contaminants and for sterilizing contaminating substances adhering to the walls of the air distribution system, such as toxic chemical or biological substances, for example.
Also, it is well-known that after a fire, such as in a home or in a place of business having a forced-air heating and ventilating system, it is difficult if not impossible to remove the soot and pungent smell of smoke that continues to permeate the building interior, much of which emanates from heat ducts of the air distribution system. The aforementioned air vacuuming cleaners are largely ineffective for removing such post-fire soot and sources of obtrusive odors.
Also, various offensive odors may be generated while an airliner is in flight wherein such odors are circulated through the passageways of an air distribution system of the airliner. Many times, the removal of such odors may be quite difficult and/or time-consuming. As a result, either the airliner may need to be grounded until the odors can be adequately removed, or the passengers of the continuing flights of that aircraft may have no choice but to endure those odors for the duration of their flight. Similar considerations apply to other public transportation vehicles, such as buses, cruise ships, and subways, for example.
Of much greater concern is contamination in an air distribution system arising from biological terrorism, such as anthrax contamination, or the like. Even if air vacuuming cleaners could remove all of such contamination, which is extremely doubtful, the ability to reliably filter absolutely all of such contamination from air exhausted by such air vacuuming cleaners is highly questionable. Because of the extreme danger posed by further release of such contaminants, the high risk of using air vacuuming cleaners under such circumstances must be avoided.
What is needed is an apparatus for cleaning an air distribution system that not only completely and thoroughly cleans but also sanitizes and decontaminates the air distribution system without posing a threat of re-contaminating the surrounding environment with contaminants and pollutants removed from the air distribution system.